Modern field devices in the field of level, pressure or flow measuring generate or require graphical data with a high level of detail. This, however, results in the generated or required digital images having a large memory space requirement. In particular, if greater quantities of images are to be transmitted to a measuring unit the amount of data can become a problem.
For example, a level sensor using the radar or guided microwave measurement principle can thus transmit the echo curves required for measured value acquisition to a measuring unit as a series of individual images.